


6 A.M.

by chynnawrites



Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, morning smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne wakes up from a dream and gives Sebastian a great reason to wake up





	

I jolted upright in the bed and looked at the clock on my phone. Six in the morning. Damn wet dreams. I thought to myself. I shifted and felt a damp spot under my body. Oh but it was a good one. I ran a hand through my hair and looked over at Sebastian as he slept. His lips were parted and his breathing was steady.   
“It really was a good one.” I muttered, biting my lip as he turned on his back beside me. I moved closer to him and ran a hand down his abs and under the covers. He let out a small moan and moved his head toward me. I leaned down and kissed his neck, moaning against his skin. His eyes flew open as my hand went into his boxers.   
“Baby? What time? What are you?” He mumbled and lifted his head up to look at his phone. “It’s six in the morning. What the hell?” He groaned before taking a sharp breath as I started stroking him and kissing his neck.   
“I had a really good dream. Naughty, but good.” I crooned, using my free hand to grab the hand closest to me and put it between my legs. “I need you.” I nibbled on his ear and smirked.  
“Damn. You weren’t kidding.” He chuckled as he grew harder in my hand. I moaned against his neck as he slid his hand into my underwear and started to rub my clit.  
“You are so good to me.” I whispered against his neck as I started stroking him faster. I readjusted so my legs were more open, giving him more access to start fingering me.   
“So needy, printesă.” He moaned, bucking his hips against my hand as I stroked him harder. His fingers slid into me and he started pumping them, a loud moan escaping my mouth.  
“Seb…” I heaved, my free hand gripping the sheets as his fingers curled, brushing my sweet spot. I let out a heavy moan as he started moving his wrist in small circles against my clit. My hand moved faster and harder down his cock, making him bite his lip. He looked at me like I was breakfast as I pressed my forehead against his, our pants and moans mixing.   
“Rin.” He moaned against my lips before kissing me, his back arching and bringing him closer to me. His fingers starting moving harder and faster, making me moan and pant against his lips. I felt my body arch off the pillow and start shaking as I came around his fingers. I let out a string of curses and prayers against his lips, his pants mixing with mine.   
“Seb. Boxers.” I said as I sat up and threw the covers off of him. He lifted his hips up and slid his boxers down his legs and tossed them on the floor. I slid my own underwear off and threw them before straddling his lap, admiring the way the peeking sunrise hit his face.   
“Good morning to me.” Sebastian chuckled, watching me strip off my tank top and throw it on top of the growing mess on the floor. I looked at him, taking in his messed up hair and his heaving chest mixed with a happy, sleepy smile.  
“Good morning indeed.” I cooed, leaning down and kissing him. His hands travelled up my sides and to my breasts. He took one in each hand, starting to roll one nipple between his fingers as his mouth locked around the other. I tangled a hand in that beautiful head of hair and started sliding down him, my head falling back as I moaned.  
“Fuck.” He panted under his breath and kept his lips on my skin. I rolled my hips against him as he buried his face in my chest and let out heavy moans. I started bouncing on him and panting his name, feeling his hips start to thrust. His hands moved from my breasts to my hips, what little fingernails he had digging into my hips.  
“Oh my God.” I heaved as I tugged his head back to look at me. His eyes met mine, reflecting my own hunger. He started rolling his hips underneath me, knowing the opposing friction would drive me wild. He cursed under his breath and moaned, making me smirk.   
“Rin.” Sebastian panted over and over again as I brought my lips closer to his. I crashed my lips onto his, panting and moaning as I rolled my hips harder. His nails dug deeper into my skin, making me let out a yelp. I tugged his hair back again and looked at him with hooded eyes. He said my name in a whine, making me bring my lips against his.  
“You want it?” I whispered, rolling my hips harder and rubbing my clit. He looked at me with pleading eyes and a nod. “Say it.” I commanded, by body starting to shake.  
“Please, Rin.” He grunted against my lips. I kissed him deeply and pulled his hair, letting him know what I wanted. He moaned against my lips as his muscles clenched before I felt him spill inside me. He panted my name like a prayer, making me start to come undone. His hands went away from my hips before wrapping his arms around me. I let go of his hair, still bouncing on him.  
“Your turn, printesă.” He crooned and pecked my lips. I let out a cry of pleasure as I came undone around him, my body shaking in his strong arms. My eyes shut as my head fell into his neck, my body wrapped tight in his arms. Sebastian fell backwards on the bed, taking me with him.   
“You are the most wonderful man.” I murmured into his neck as his hands ran up and down my back gently.  
“I love you, iubită.” He whispered as I felt a sleepy smile spread on his face.  
“I love you too.” I replied with a kiss on his neck and groggy smile. I brought my head up and kissed his lips gently with a tired smile before rolling off of him and curling up to him.  
“Back to bed?” He asked with a chuckle and playing with my hair. I nodded and let out a purr, leaving a small kiss on his shoulder. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead, humming me to sleep.


End file.
